haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Indignation of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Indignation of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの憤慨) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Fungai) is a Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novel. Summary Two stories continue the adventure in Volume 8 of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. Editor-in-Chief, Straight Ahead! Since the beginning of the year, the SOS Brigade has been masking as the Literature Club to be recognized as an official high school organization. But when the new student council president threatens to disband the group, the members must write a collection of literature. Naturally, Haruhi assume the role of editor-in-chief and leads the team to publication with hilarious results. Wandering Shadow From writers to detectives, the SOS Brigade does it all. When classmate Sakanaka comes to the club seeking help, the team (well, Haruhi) is up to the task. A well-trodden popular park path has suddenly begun to terrify the neighborhood dogs, and Haruhi suspects that its being haunted by animal spirits. It looks like the SOS Brigade is about to perform its first first canine exorcism! Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead! 編 集長★一直線！ The president of the Student Council, hired by Itsuki, creates a challenge for Haruhi by threatening to close down the Literary Club. The only way to save the Literary Club - and thus, the SOS Brigade - is to publish an organ (collection of literature) in one week. Thus, the SOS Brigade gets to work. (Meanwhile, Emiri Kimidori, the SOS Brigade's first client, is revealed to be a Data Humanoid Interface like Yuki, and is temporarily her chaperone as a result of the Disappearance incident.) Haruhi allocates each member to a type of story; Kyon gets a romance story (much to his chagrin), Itsuki gets a mystery story, Mikuru gets a fairytale, and Yuki gets a fantasy horror story. (Eventually, Haruhi recruits people like Taniguchi, Kunikida, Tsuruya, and people from other clubs.) While Haruhi modifies Mikuru's fairytale to become an amalgamation of several fairytales and rebellious princesses, Yuki writes a cryptic, almost poetic passage. Kyon ends up writing a story about a date with a girl named Miyokichi, ending with an abrupt and strange ending. When Haruhi begins to beat Kyon up asking for the details of the date, Kyon reveals to the reader that Miyokichi was actually a friend of his sister, and he had only taken her to the movies so that she would be allowed to watch an adult movie. Tsuruya's story, (although not shown) was described by Kyon to be hilarious and about smoked cheese. Eventually, the SOS Brigade finishes the organ, and is allowed to keep the Literary Club's room. Miyokichi's backstory (and Taniguchi's role) were expanded in the manga story Welcome to the House of Terror. Wandering Shadow ワンダリング・シャドウ A girl named Sakanaka visits the SOS Brigade as their second client. Sakanaka's problem is that there is something (believed to be spirits) in her neighborhood that causes the dogs that go into a certain area to act strange and eventually fall sick. The situation becomes more and more dire as Sakanaka's own dog begins to fall ill. Yuki discovers the solution: There are damaged data lifeforms in the area, and they are infecting dogs in order to expand their own memory capacities. Yuki freezes and transfers the data lifeforms into Shamisen, since cats were relatively unaffected by the lifeforms, under the cover of doing an old folk ritual in order to avoid alerting Haruhi to the supernatural. Kyon wonders if the cave cricket in "Mystérique Sign" and the data lifeforms can be attributed to Haruhi. Afterward Haruhi decided to take the group on a "ghost hunt", as she seemingly believes in ghosts. Category:Light Novel